


Through the Deep, Dark Woods

by Anoel



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2014, Murder, POV Character of Color, Teacher-Student Relationship, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Deep, Dark Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoleAnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/gifts).



Title: Through the Deep, Dark Wood  
Music: The Veils  
Fandom: How To Get Away With Murder S1 (101-110)  
Focus: Annalise/Wes  
Summary: I can't go back.  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), graphic violence  
Notes: Made for nicole-anell in Festivids 2014.  
Download Link: [ (95 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-ThroughDeepDarkWoods.mp4)

So I knew I wanted to make a How to Get Away With Murder vid for Festivids and I was lucky enough to have two great songs fall into my hands for it. I decided to make this one because I looove Annalise/Wes and wanted to vid out my feelings for them. Plus I knew Nicole liked them too so she would enjoy it as well. I started vidding the beginning but after that I was busy working on my other Festivids and this one started to fall by the wayside. But I was determined to make it and I was able to finish clipping and get little bits of vidding done in the weeks before golive. Finally I was down to my last two days of vidding and this was one of the vids I worked on with the deadline forcing me to let go of my perfectionism issues with vidding all the fast parts. This vid almost didn't exist, I literally was up ALL night finishing it and at 4am almost gave up on it because I was so tired and didn't think I could finish it. Thankfully, a few supportive words from a friend and taking a short break got me back to finishing it and I was able to finish up all edits before golive went live. I was also very thankful for the last episode of HTGAWM that aired a couple days before the golive deadline that gave me some AMAZING footage that I put to good use.


End file.
